It Started From a Month
by hironohime
Summary: Haruko asked Rukawa to start a love relationship for a month before his departure to United States. Will they be able to continue their relationship after the time limit?. A one-shot fic dedicated to RuHaru fans. Rated M for adult contents and please beware of OOC-ness.


**It Started from a Month**

* * *

"Just a month, Rukawa-kun. Please give me a chance." Haruko pleaded.

"Have it your way." Rukawa replied plainly after a moment of silence.

"Can I take that as a yes?" Haruko asked nervously. Rukawa nodded to her question before he took his shoulder bag. She let out a sigh of relief.

"Haruko!, Are you coming with me or not?" Akagi who stood near the main exit door spoke out impatiently.

"I'm coming, oniisan. Please give me a minute." Haruko replied before she turned back her gaze to the handsome lad in front of her, "Sorry for the interruption, Rukawa-kun. I'll see you tomorrow at school then." A happy smile appeared at Haruko's face.

"See you." Rukawa responded shortly then proceeded his way out of the gym from the side exit to get his bicycle. He knew that he should have refused her offer since he cared about nothing but basketball but, somehow he thought that it might worth a try. After all, for him it wasn't really a bad idea to taste a new experience called love relationship before his departure.

"Rukawa!" He was about to ride his bicycle when he heard the familiar voice. He turned back and found a guy with frizzy black hair waving at him with glee.

"Miyagi-senpai." He muttered before he gave a polite bow.

"Let's eat dinner at the newly open noodle shop there." Ryota pointed at the direction of shopping arcade.

"I need to go to the ATM first." Rukawa replied promptly.

"Well, you don't have to do that since I'll be paying for you." Ryota smiled.

"But…"

"Leave it to me, man. I'm the one who has a permanent job here." The frizzy haired guy patted Rukawa on his shoulder.

"Two pork-flavored noodles and boiled eggs for the topping." Ryota said cheerfully as he placed his bag under the counter.

"Got it." The chef responded amiably.

"So, you're dating Haruko now, arent' you?" Rukawa stunned at the inquiry. Ryota chuckled when he saw the reaction of his junior fellow, "I was with Ayako when Haruko called her to discuss about her plan to start a relationship with you."

"I see." Rukawa said blankly as he lifted up his glass of water and drank the contents. Rukawa totally forgot that Ryota was still dating Ayako even after he started to work as an office worker. Ryota slurped his noodles with a loud noise, took out a memo from his front pocket then handed it to Rukawa.

"That's the list of what to do when you're on a date. Here, let me give a brief explanation about that." Ryota placed his chopsticks on the table.

"First, hold her hand during your first date and kiss her when you send her home. After that, take her to the hotel on your third date." Rukawa shot a look of disbelief at his senior fellow.

"Don't tell me that you don't know what to do when you're together with the opposite sex at a hotel." Ryota stared at his foxy fellow seriously.

"I know." Rukawa replied quickly with an irritated tone. He may not be experienced in love relationship but, like other teenagers he often read adult magazines secretly. Just because he seemed to care nothing but basketball, it doesn't mean that he's incapable for thinking about other things. Frankly speaking, sometimes he felt disturbed when someone talked to him as if he was a creature who was born to this world only to think about basketball until the judgement day.

"You may not notice but Haruko is deeply in love with you so, I won't forgive you if you dare to make her cry." Ryota glared at Rukawa.

"It's none of your business, Miyagi-senpai. After all, she was the one who came up with the idea and I have the right to decide whether I want to continue the relationship or not." Rukawa concluded firmly.

* * *

_Three weeks later_

"So, did he kiss you?" Ayako asked curiously. Haruko shook her head sadly.

"What?! You only have a week left until his departure. Are you aware of that?" Ayako wretched.

"But, we did hold hands during our dates." Haruko protested.

"Holding hands is not enough, Haruko-chan. You need to go to the higher stage." Ayako let out a heavy sigh.

"I know Ayako-senpai, I'll try my best for today's date." Haruko replied cheerfully as she adjusted her pink yukata.

"Good luck then." Ayako said comradely while she slipped a butterfly shaped golden hair ornament in Haruko's dark chocolate bun.

"Thanks a lot." Haruko showed a happy smile before she rushed her way out of Ayako's room.

She was half way to her place of destination when her cell phone rang. "Yes, Haruko's speaking."

"Haruko-san, it's me," said the caller.

"Sakuragi-kun?" She re-confirmed.

"Yes, Rukawa told me to hand you something so could you come to our school gym now?"

"But, I'm meeting Rukawa-kun from now." Haruko replied confusedly.

"It seemed like he has an urgent matter so, he asked me to give this thing to you."

"I see. I'll be there in ten minutes."

"See you, Haruko-san." Haruko pushed the disconnect button before she ran to the direction of her high school gym.

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting, Sakuragi-kun." Haruko apologized when she entered the gym.

"No problem, Haruko-san." Sakuragi answered happily as he closed the gym door behind him.

"So, what's the thing Rukawa-kun told you to give me?." Haruko inquired curiously.

"Nothing, Haruko-san."

"Excuse me?" Haruko doubted her ears at Sakuragi's response.

"I made up the story." Sakuragi smirked as he walked closer. Haruko shook in fear when she caught the look of lust in both of his eyes.

* * *

Rukawa glanced at the scenery of summer festival in front of him. There were couples holding hands, small kids pleaded at their parents to buy them cotton candy and so on. He recalled his dates with Haruko for the last two weeks. They spent their lunch break at the rooftop by eating Haruko's homemade lunch together. He was quite surprise at the fact that she was good in cooking. They also went to the local sea aquarium and to be honest he felt happy to see her blushed when he held her hand. It was the first time for him to ever feel that way about the opposite sex. Rukawa took his cell phone from his pocket at checked the clock. Fifteen minutes had passed since their meeting time. He felt uneasy since she was always on time in their previous dates. Rukawa rose to his feet when a thought of traffic accident and kidnapping crossed his mind.

"Sakuragi-kun, please let me out of here." Haruko begged as she moved away from the red haired boy.

"I'm afraid I can't, Haruko-san." Sakuragi declined promptly before he pinned her to the floor.

She gasped then tried her best to push him away from her. Too bad, he was too strong for her. He locked both of her hands above her head and stared deeply at her.

"Why don't you choose me, Haruko-san? I'm much better than that foxy guy." He said in a low voice.

"Let me go, Sakuragi-kun!" She yelled in panic.

"Never!" Sakuragi yelled before he crushed his lips fully on hers. Her eyes widened in shock and soon she slapped him hard on his cheek.

"How dare you!" She said angrily. Tears started to stream in both of her eyes when she realized the fact that her first kiss was taken not by the person she loves from the bottom of her heart and the feeling of betrayed was tearing her heart apart.

"I love you and I want you, Haruko-san. Can't you see that I'm craving for you?" The red hair guy demanded as he grinned at her.

"No!" Haruko screamed in horror when Sakuragi started to untie her kimono belt. All of sudden the gym door sprung opened revealing the infuriated Rukawa.

"Let go of her, Hanamichi!" Rukawa claimed wrathfully.

"You have no right of stopping me, foxy guy. After all, you care nothing about Haruko-san." Sakuragi laughed cynically.

Rukawa gritted his teeth before he pulled Sakuragi away from Haruko and punched his face. Sakuragi quickly punched his attacker back on the face. Rukawa shed the blood off the corner of his lips before he placed a hard kick on Sakuragi's stomach. Sakuragi winced in pain when he hit the wall behind him with his back.

"Haruko, can you stand up?" Rukawa stretched his right hand. Haruko nodded as she placed her trembling hand in his and tried to stand up but her feet failed her.

"I can't...I..." She bit her lip nervously.

Without hesitation Rukawa hastily lifted up Haruko in bridal style then rushed his way out of the gym as he ignored Sakuragi who babbled nonsense loudly. He managed to get a cab nearby and told the driver to bring them to his house. Fortunately, his family members were out for a long-period overseas trip. Carefully he brought Haruko to his room upstairs and placed her gently at his four posts queen size bed. He opened his fridge, took a bottle of mineral water and handed it to Haruko who received it with trembling hands. She took a gulp of her drink and tried to adjust her breathing pace. Her body was still trembling from fear. He gently embraced her then caressed her dark brown locks lovingly. In his heart, Rukawa thanked Miyagi for teaching him how to deal with a crying woman. He felt a sting in his heart when he heard her sobs.

"I'm sorry…Rukawa-kun… I shouldn't have trusted… Sakuragi-kun." She muttered painfully between her sobs.

"It's not your fault." He replied calmly. Haruko looked up and frowned when she saw the trace of blood at the corner of his lips. She cupped his right cheek with one hand then daringly shed the trace with her thumb. "Does it hurt?" She asked wearily. He shook his head before he took her hand and kissed her palm causing her face to turn red in embarrassment. He leaned forward then locked his lips with hers. He felt relief when she responded to his kiss eagerly. He had never cared about someone of the opposite sex except his family before and he was thinking to end up his relationship with Haruko one day before his departure but he couldn't. He realized that he cared for her when he burst into a fit of rage at seeing her nearly ravished by the red haired ape at the gym.

"Haruko." He called her softly.

"Yes?" She replied shyly at his baritone voice.

"I think I'm in love with you." He muttered. He could see her eyes widened in surprise at his confession.

"I love you too, Rukawa-kun." She replied happily after a moment of silence. Rukawa smiled at her before he crushed his lips on hers passionately as he gently pinned her to the bed. She responded urgently to his searing kiss, her fingers nimbly finding their way and weaving in his raven locks. He wasted no time in letting one hand snaked around her waist and pulled her against him, the other cupping her face as he let his tongue plunged hungrily into her mouth. He changed the angle of his head, his pliant mouth moved ever so desperately against hers as the heat continued to consume her body and blow her mind. He pulled away to get a hefty gulp of air then punctured with a few quick kisses in-between since he couldn't stand being apart from her. Then he began to remove her yukata in a slow rhythm revealing her underwear. With her numb fingers, she clumsily unbuttoned his shirt and slid it off him when she was done with the last button.

He removed her bra before he put one of her breasts into his mouth as his free hand started to massage the other one. A helpless whimper escaped her mouth at his touch on her bare skin. He sucked hard leaving a red mark on her left breast before he moved to the right one and gave the same treatment causing her to produce a sultry moan. He trail kissed her from the neck down to her stomach then placed two fingers at the center of her panty. He could feel the dampness through the fabric. He teased her by moving his fingers up and down on top of the fabric before he took it off her to take a look of her most private part. He opened her entrance with two fingers and slid his tongue inside. She let out a wanton moan and he notice her body arched in pleasure as some amount of her juice made their way out. He explored the inside of her with his tongue and was rewarded by her lustful moan.

He pulled out his tongue and inserted two fingers inside her before he started to move them. He noticed that she was ready when he caught the sight of his fingers covered with her juice. Rukawa undid his belt impatiently then tossed his jeans to the floor. Haruko gasped when she saw his erecting manhood. Slowly but firmly he put his manhood in front of her entrance then entered in a swift. She screamed painfully as tears fell to both of her cheeks. He regretted the fact that there was no less painful way for them to consume love. He waited until she adjusted to his size then started to thrust into her slowly. She circled his waist with her legs so that he could have more access inside her. He increased his thrusting speed and continued thrusting into her.

"Rukawa-kun…aah!...I'm so….oh!...close…" She uttered between her harsh breaths. He knew she was near when he felt her walls tightening on him.

"Haruko…" He mouthed her name desperately as he hugged her shoulder. Haruko let go of the tight knot inside her stomach while Rukawa kept thrusting with a higher speed. Some minutes later he finally released his seed inside her. He spooned her then said, "Haruko, please come with me to the States." Tears of joy slipped out of Haruko's eyes. "Yes, of course." She answered confidently.

* * *

"Oops!" A boy with raven hair said tensely after he saw his basketball crashed the flower vase at the corner of the living room. His twin brother who was standing beside him gawked at the mess in front of him.

"Kaito! Hayato!, what have you done?" Haruko scolded her three years old boys.

"Sorry, mom." The twins replied in a chorus.

"How many times should I tell you that no one is allowed to play basketball inside the house?" Haruko placed a hand on her waist.

"I'm home." Said a familiar voice from the front door.

"Daddy!" The boys ran toward the front door then hugged their daddy.

"Stop pestering your mom when I'm not around, boys." Rukawa told the boys sternly.

"We're sorry, daddy."

"Go back to your room. I have to talk with your mom." Kaito and Hayato nodded at their father before they proceeded to the room upstairs.

"I'm sorry I couldn't go to see your match." Haruko apologized bitterly.

"Never mind about that. We still have next year." Rukawa placed a kiss on his wife's forehead before he caressed her bulging stomach.

"The doctor said that our little one might be a girl." Haruko said lovingly as she placed her hand on top of her husband's.

"We should think of a girl's name then." Rukawa replied calmly.

"But, what if it's a boy?" Haruko asked anxiously.

"Then let's not stop trying until we get a girl." Rukawa smirked as he slipped his hand inside Haruko's maternity dress.

**The End**

**_Author's Note: I had a dream last night. In my dream I saw Rukawa getting married with Haruko and they ended up with three kids (LOL). Thank you for reading and I'm sorry for the OOC-ness and grammatical mistakes. _**


End file.
